The End of the World as We Know It
by o0.Polly.Anna.0o
Summary: We had identical expressions on our faces. The first was shock, because we both just realized we have been followed. The second was fear, because we knew that with Felix and Demetri there, we didn't stand a chance of running away. AU, Cannon pairs
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my revised version to this story. Hope it changed for the better.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, S. Meyer does.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

"_Hey, Edward. We should go to the meadow, it's a beautiful day!" The short black haired girl said._

"_That's a good idea, since we don't have any lessons with Mom today." A lean, bronze haired boy said. "When do you want to go?" He asked her._

"_Hmm…how about in a half hour?" She replied. "I need to find the perfect outfit for a run."_

"_Okay, sounds good. I'm going to let Mom know and then read in my room till you are ready." He told her._

_The boy walked out of the room with the girl. He headed down the stairs, while she headed to a different room._

"_Mom, Alice and I are going to the meadow in a half hour, since the weather is so nice." He told a carmel haired woman._

"_Okay dear." The woman replied. "Just be sure to be home before your Dad gets home at six tonight. We have something we want to talk to you two about. It's very important that you both be here to talk about it."_

"_Yes, Mom, we will. What is it you want to talk to us about?" He said, looking confused._

"_I think you should wait until your Dad gets home. It's something we need to discuss as a family." His Mom told him._

"_Okay, Edward, I'm ready to go." Alice said as she came down the stairs._

"_I thought you were going to find something to wear, it usually takes you a lot longer." He replied, looking like he wasn't understanding something._

"_I had a vision and we won't be able to go if we don't go now." She told him matter-of-factly._

"_Oh. Well, let's go then, so we can be back by six." He answered her._

"_Bye Mom!" They chorused._

"_Bye Kids!" Their Mother answered._

_Once they were in the tree line, by the woods, she started her interrogation. "I know you weren't confused by me being early, Edward." Alice told him. "Something is going on, Please tell me." She begged._

"_You mean you didn't hear the conversation while you were upstairs? Were you that distracted by finding the perfect outfit, that you didn't hear? I find that unlikely. You have to know everything going on, when it happens even." He smirked._

"_I guess you were talking to Mom when I had my vision. How come you didn't see my vision? You can read my mind, you know."_

"_I was talking to Mom and I guess I was distracted with what she was saying. I will tell you what Mom said, if you tell me about your vision." He offered._

"_Alright, I will." She agreed._

"_Mom was telling me we had to be home by the time Dad got here at six. They have something to talk to us about, as a family. I tried to ask Mom but she said she wanted to wait on Dad to talk to us about it. Then you walked in." Edward explained._

"_I wonder what they want to talk to us about. It may have something to do with my vision. I think we are going to be having visitors soon. I also feel like things are going to be changing dramatically for us." Alice told him._

_The whole time they had been talking, they had been running. Running very fast, and they had just arrived in this beautifully perfect meadow in mere minutes. They both found spots to sit in the meadow._

_Edward looks at Alice and says, "So what was your vision about? Since I obviously didn't see it." He inquired._

"_Well…I saw a girl come first. She was a bit taller than me and had mahogany colored hair and big brown eyes. You seemed quite taken with her." She told him quietly._

"_Was she human?" The look on his face was almost as if he was afraid of the answer._

"_No, I don't think she was a vampire either. I think she's like us. The second person to come, I seemed to be quite taken with. He was about your height, had honey colored hair and clear blue eyes." She told him, dreamily._

"_When you say taken, what do you mean, exactly?" He asked her._

"_I think they are our mates, Edward. I don't know how I know. I just feel it to be true. Their siblings are mates too, I believe. Their parents come to our house too."_

"_Do we just all the sudden meet them?" I could see the wheels turning in his head._

"_I think all of us are in trouble, Edward. I have this strong feeling, something or someone is after us. All of us are in danger."_

"_I wonder if this is what Mom and Dad want to talk to us about?" Edward wondered._

"_I'm not sure. It does have me worried though. What is going on?" Alice stated, but worded like a question._

_Edward and Alice then laid down in the grass for quite awhile, seeming to be lost in their thoughts._

_After some time, Edward looks at his watch and says, "It's almost six, Alice. If we don't head home now, we will be late. I don't want Mom or Dad upset with us."_

"_We are almost grown, Edward. Why are you still so concerned about getting punished? I'm sure it will be fine." Alice chuckled._

"_I'm not worried about getting punished, I'm worried about the situation. I want to find out more of this mystery. Don't you want to know more?"_

"_Yeah, I do. How about we race home?" She asked._

"_Sounds like a good idea. You know I'm faster than you though and will win." Edward said smugly._

"Bella!" My brother, Emmett, bellowed in my head. "It's time to wake up!"

"Emmett, I had the weirdest dream!" I told him.

"What was it about? Were you having dreams about eating humans again?" He teased me with a grin.

"Hey…those dreams are not cool! You know I'm a vegetarian. Those creepy red eyes are enough to make me want to stay a vegetarian." I told him.

"So…what was your dream about then?" He wondered.

"I had a dream about these two kids, they were our age. The boy was tall and lanky. He had bronze colored hair and stunning green eyes. His name is Edward…" That was when my brother butted in.

"Aw…does Bellsie have a crush on a human?"

"He's a hybrid like us. He can read minds and his sister can see the future. She had a vision and now I'm scared." I told him shakily.

"What did she look like?" He asked me quietly.

"She was a bit shorter than me. She has short black hair and the same green eyes as her brother. Her name is Alice."

"How do you know all of this?" He asked me.

"I saw all of this in my dream, but I'm pretty sure it has happened. She basically said there were six of us. Your mate is her mate's sister. She described me, Emmett. She thinks all of us and our parents are coming soon."

"I have had a few dreams about my mate and her brother. She's tall with blonde hair and blue eyes. Did they describe her brother?" He wondered.

"He had honey colored hair and blue eyes. He's tall and lanky." I replied.

"That describes him alright."

"Wait a minute….you've had dreams about your mate and didn't tell me?" I was so mad, I bet you could see smoke coming from my ears.

He sighed and then said quietly, "What would you have thought if I had told you I know who my mate is? You would have thought I needed to go in a loonie bin. That's why I didn't tell you." He then looked down. "I didn't want you to think that way of me. I thought I might be going crazy or something."

"I guess I can understand where you are coming from. I probably would have done the same thing in your situation." I told him.

I wondered what we were supposed to do now. Did we try and contact them? How were we supposed to contact them, it wasn't like they gave us a phone number. I doubt they even know I saw them.

Wait a minute! I wonder if Alice knows? She does see the future after all. What if she saw more than she told her brother? What to do, what to do! I felt like my brain was going to explode or something.

"Try not to worry too much. I don't want you to blow up or something." Emmett said.

How does my brother always know what I'm thinking? I knew he couldn't read minds. He knows me way too well. "I feel like we are waiting for something, don't you?" I asked him.

"Yes, I do, I just don't know what. It's not like we can live here for much longer. Mom and Dad haven't told us but you know as well as I do that it isn't very safe for us here anymore. I mean, the Volturi know Mom and Dad are here but we use our powers to hide every time they come around. What if they find out somehow? We could definitely not stay then."

"I think Dad's shield and my shield hides us enough, but I'm not totally sure. What if they have a shield on the guard that can sense both of our shields? I wonder what they would do to us if they caught us. I know our parents said that if the Volturi knew about us, they would think we were dangerous. I don't know why we would be considered dangerous, we are technically just kids. We're hybrids, not even full vampires! How are we a threat to them?" He wondered.

All of the sudden I heard a loud pounding at our front door.

A rough, commanding voice said, "WE KNOW YOU HAVE HYBRIDS IN THERE, OPEN UP!"

Emmett and I looked at each other and without thinking we grabbed hands. I put my shield around us and he made us invisible. The we left through the window in my room of our two-story house. I can say I have never been that scared in my entire life. AS we hit the ground we started running toward the outskirts of the city as fast as we could.

We had just made it to the woods, just outside of town, when I felt Dad's shield. I could sense he was telling us to run. I jut hoped he and Mom were alright. I knew I couldn't worry about that right now, I just had to concentrate on Emmett and I getting away. Not the way I wanted to start my day.

* * *

**A/N: Well…some things changed and some didn't. I'm trying to make the chapters go more smoothly and maybe explain things better. I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's chapter 2 revised, I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**EPOV**

As Alice and I made our way back to the house, I couldn't stop this fear that was consuming me. Something was wrong I just didn't know what. It felt like the time when Alice got sick with pneumonia. Mom had told Dad the week before that something was going to happen that week, she just wasn't sure what yet.

She just had a vision of me acting like something was seriously wrong and that he should take off work. He was a great doctor and rarely missed work for anything. If it was a vision about the weather or sickness, it usually came to pass exactly as she saw it. At the time, I didn't know if it was about sickness, so I wasn't terribly worried.

When he actually took off work, I knew Mom's vision had him worried. Then, my sister started getting sick and I was getting worried like in her vision. It was looking really bad there for awhile, but she pulled through.

We made it to the house and I could see that all four of us were okay. With the way I was feeling it was happening right now whatever it was. What was going on with me? I must have looked upset because my Dad was looking at me concerned.

"Edward, is everything okay?" He asked. "You look like you are scared half out of your mind, which tells me it must be something big. You don't scare easily."

My Mother and Sister were looking at me now with concern also. "I'm not sure," I started. "Something is very wrong but I'm not sure what it is. I felt the same way when Alice got sick with pneumonia. It feels like something is wrong with family but all of you are my only family. Do we have other family that I don't know about, Dad?"

"Well…." He began. "Not like a traditional family. You know, Grandparents, Aunts, Uncles, Cousins and such. I have two male friends who are vampires like me, Charles and Donald. We were the best of friends before we were changed and all three of us were changed at the same time. We became like brothers after that. They both have their own families just like us."

"What do you mean, just like us?" My sister asked.

"I guess you both know that your Mom was human before she had you two, she had to be changed right after you two were born. Charlie and Don found human mates also. Their wives were pregnant at the same time your Mom was."

"So the other Moms were changed right after they gave birth?" Alice wanted to know.

"Yes."

"So we have two cousins, then?" I asked.

"Not exactly," my Mom hedged. "More like four. Renee and Estelle had twins, too. They both had a boy and a girl. Mom looked at Dad and said, "I think they should know dear, at least a little bit more."

"Know what?" My twin and I asked in unison.

"All twelve of us were all together, until someone came to our home. We all lived together in London, at the time. An older woman rang our doorbell. We weren't sure what she was at the time but now we know she was a witch. We let her in and she told us it was not safe for us to live all together. We, of course, thought she didn't know what she was talking about. She told us she has visions and that she has been having visions of all of us, before us men even met our wives," Dad told us.

"It hadn't been a year since you kids were born, all of you looked to be about one year old at the time. All six of you were very close, even then. Each twin was protective of their own, not that anyone had anything to worry about at the time. Edward, you were very close to Bella. Alice, you were close to Jasper. Their twins, Emmett and Rosalie, were close also. We are pretty certain all of you are mated to each other." Mom explained.

"Vampires imprint to find their mate, kids." My Dad explained. "This happens when they first meet and all of you have been paired up like this, since birth."

"Wow." Alice said.

"Would we know when our mate is in trouble? Kind of like when Alice was really sick?" I asked our parents.

"Jasper knew when Alice was really sick." My Mom said quietly.

"Bella must be in trouble then." I said worriedly. I was really scared for Bella. It didn't bother me that I really didn't know her and was feeling this way about her. It was like I had been missing a piece of me and didn't realize it had been gone until now.

"I'm not sure but I think that whole family could be in trouble. We get feelings about the parents sometimes too. I was going to call Don and see if he felt the same way. It's important to know how Rose is feeling about it too since we don't know about Emmett. Why don't you kids try to rest and I will call him?" He said.

"Okay, Dad, we will try," Alice told him.

**APOV**

Edward and I trudged up the stairs, neither of us feeling like sleep. I felt like something was not right and I could tell by the look on his face that he felt the same. "Do you think that they are our mates?" I asked my big brother.

"Yeah, I think so. Why else would we feel this way? I don't understand why we can't be near each other. The six of us aren't even full vampires we are just hybrids! I think maybe we should try and not think about it for awhile and get some sleep, okay?" He told me.

"Okay Twin, I will try. Goodnight."

"Night Sis, see you in the morning."

Edward was really worried about Bella and to tell the truth, so was I. I didn't want anything to happen to my brother's mate. I understood he hasn't had a good chance to know her yet, but somehow I just knew that she would be perfect for him.

I got to my room and felt panic, not my panic, but someone else's. That's weird why would I feel someone else's panic? "Edward," I whispered to his mind, "are you having a panic attack or something?"

"No," he whispered back to my mind, "why do you ask? I'm worried but I'm not having a panic attack."

"I got this strong sense of panic all the sudden and you are the only one I know I can feel that with."

"Maybe it's Jasper?" He wondered.

"Do you think it could be?" I asked him.

"I think that Jasper is the only one who knows that."

"Maybe it is. I Hope I can find the answer to who it is soon. See you in the morning." I told him.

"Kay, night." He replied.

I wonder…maybe I could try and talk to Jasper the same way I talk to Edward. It was worth a try. "Jasper." I said, trying to talk to him in his mind.

"Yes?" A voice replied in my mind. "May I ask, is this Alice?"

"Yes. Edward and I can talk to each other in our minds so I wondered if we could too. I was feeling very upset not too long ago, but I wasn't the one upset. Edward was upset but not that upset. Was it you?"

"Well," he started, "not exactly. You see I can sense others emotions and can even control them. Sometimes the emotions are too much for me and it is like I'm feeling double whatever someone else is feeling. My sister, Rosalie, is very upset she thinks her mate is in trouble. I was able to calm her down but it was pretty bad a few minutes ago. You could feel that?"

"Yes, I even asked my brother if he was the one upset. You see, my brother and I talked to our parents tonight and they told us about your family and another family. About our connections to each other." I stated.

"Well," he started, "about a year ago, my sister started having dreams about this guy and his sister. She honestly thought she was going crazy. I told her it was just a dream but she insisted that these twins were real and that the guy was her mate. We went to our parents and told them about her dreams. She told them the entire dream, including what they looked like. Then my parents told us the story, but they didn't tell us everything."

"My parents didn't tell me and my brother everything either. You say that your sister is worried about her mate? My brother is worried about his mate too, but not as bad as your sister, if I felt what she did."

"You haven't had a vision about them, then? Before you ask, Mom told us bout everyone's powers."

"Well, I haven't had one. I haven't tried to make myself have one because I honestly had not thought about it. Since you know about everyone's powers, what are they, if I may ask?"

"My sister, Rose, can teleport. She can just think about a person, wanting to go to them and poof, she's there. She can also think about someone being in a certain place and they are in that place, no matter where they were before. Her mate, Emmett, can make himself or anyone else invisible. What's really cool is if someone tries to touch where he was and he doesn't want them to know he hasn't left, he's like a ghost and their hand goes right through him. He can either add sound and make it louder where you can hear or take it away so no one can hear what is being said. His sister, Bella, is a shield, she can shield her mind and/or body and anyone else she wants too."

"Wow! Why doesn't Rose just teleport Emmett and Bella where she wants them?"

"That's a great idea! I'm going to tell Rose that idea. I'm not sure how our parents would take it so we might have to do it without them knowing. Do we teleport them to us or should we all just teleport your house?"

"I guess teleport them here. You don't know if your parents will be okay with Rose teleporting to possible danger. Why don't you talk it over with Rose and see if she thinks that your parents should know. I'll talk to Edward and get him up to speed. We will probably tell our parents since it is their house. Our parents will know what we should do next."

"Okay, I'll talk to you in a bit, bye."

"Bye."

"Edward!" I yelled, loudly.

"What? You annoying little pixie, I was almost asleep!" He yelled back.

"Quit yelling, you two!" Our Parents said in unison.

"Sorry," We both said together.

All of the sudden my brother was by my bed, looking sleepily at me. "What did you need sis?"

"I talked to Jasper in my mind! I found out what the other four's powers are! Rosalie, is worried about her mate too. With her power she should be able to get them from wherever they are and get them out of harms way." I told him everything that Jasper had told me.

"Wow!" He exclaimed. "We need to talk to Mom and Dad. I wonder if we will get to see everyone soon?"

"I hope so." I replied. "Let's go talk to Mom and Dad."

"Kay." We ran down the stairs and to the second floor, our parents room is on this floor. My brother knocked on their door. "Mom? Dad? Can we talk to you?" He asked.

"Yes, please come in, you need to know what we are going to do. We have already talked to Don and Estelle, but your Mother thinks you kids have something else planned. We didn't tell them anything yet, because we weren't sure." Our Dad said.

Edward and I looked at each other. Edward started, "Rosalie is going to teleport to them and bring them here. We aren't sure what else is going to happen."

Mom's eyes glazed over, a sure sign that she was having a vision. "I am going to get some supper together for the Swan children. They will be here soon, but not together. It will be harder to find Charlie and Renee though." Mom said sadly.

Edward looked at me and said, "Why don't we go to my room and talk till they get here."

"Sure, sounds good."

Mom stopped us before we could get too far and said, "All of us will be staying in the basement rooms, so you should head there instead.."

Edward and I looked at each other and said together, "Alright, but why?"

"It is safer downstairs, with all that is going on."

Edward and I headed to the elevator just because it was quicker to get downstairs. We went down the hallway to our other rooms. Edward looked at the door and was gaping at it. "You should close your mouth so a fly doesn't get in there," I snickered.

"Did you see the door?" He asked.

I looked at the door and opened my mouth in surprise. On the door was three words: Edward and Bella. "Are we sharing rooms?"

"Guess so," he replied. He opened the door and we went inside, closing the door behind us. We were going to the couch when a tall blonde-haired god appeared on it.

"Alice? Edward?" he asked.

"That's us! I replied. "Are you Jasper?"

"Yes Ma'am" He said in a southern accent.

* * *

**A/N: Well, this chapter is a bit different but I think it runs together a bit better. **


	3. Chapter 3

**This is my revised version of this chapter. I hope you like it. Soo…Here's Chapter 3, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, S. Meyer does.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Reunion**

**BPOV**

Emmett and I made it to the woods, it was then that I realized that Renata was right behind us, with Felix and Demetri. OH CRAP! As soon as we landed on the ground, outside of our house, I should have taken my shield down. Of course they were here! Renata was a shield like me and if Dad could track me when my shield was on so could she! I looked at my brother and he looked at me. We had identical expressions on our faces. The first was shock, because we both just realized we have been followed. The second was fear, because we knew that with Felix and Demetri there, we didn't stand a chance of running away. We were going to the castle in Voltura. "Did you really think you could escape from us?" Felix asked condensendingly. "We don't have many escape from us and you two are no different."

"Just what do you think you will get from capturing us?" My brother asks. "We aren't full vampires, just hybrids. We aren't any kind of threat. At least let my sister go free. I will stay."

"I'm sorry but I was given strict orders to bring both of you. If I only brought one, Jane would be sure to torture me. Trust me when I say this, being tortured by Jane is not good. It is very painful and I do not wish that on myself." Demetri said.

"What? Your indestructible, how could she possibly hurt you?" I retorted. Does she poke you with her finger and you just don't like it? Poor boy."

"Little Girl," he seethed, "you have NO idea just how painful her stare can be. I feel sorry for you when you meet her, actually, you know what? That's a lie, I'd watch her torture you and laugh. No one Mocks me!"

"Bella," my brother said in my mind, "don't piss him off. You don't know what he's capable of. I don't want you hurt."

"Fine!" I huffed, in my mind. "I will be good, for now. Just don't get used to me caving in all the time."

"I know, I know. You know when to cave and when to stand strong." He said to my mind. At that point we reached the castle and the three of them led us to the dungeons. Demetri grabbed me and Felix grabbed Emmett. Felix threw Emmett into a room, shutting and locking the door behind him. Demetri shoved me into a different room. I saw the door shut and heard the lock click in place. I looked at my surroundings, there was a long table in the middle of the room. There was one chair, on the longer side and two chairs on the other long side. It looked like an interrogation room and frankly, it felt like one too. It radiated cold and impersonal. The walls, ceiling and floor were a dull gray. The table and chairs were white. I decided to sit in the lone chair and wait for whoever was obviously coming.

I had been sitting in this chair for so long my butt was going numb. I looked at my watch and saw that it had been two whole hours and I still hadn't seen anyone! Would they just get on with it! I was past frustrated, I was furious!

All of the sudden, I heard someone unlocking the door. Two men walked in, both were tall and thin. One had pure white hair and the other had jet-black hair. "Hello Bella," one of the men said. I wasn't looking at them, so I'm not sure who said it. "Do you know why you are here?

"No. I want my brother, now!" I fumed.

"You will go back to your brother soon enough, please answer a few questions first." The black-haired one said.

"Fine, but be quick about it!" I replied.

"My name is Aro and this," he said pointing to the white-haired one, "is Caius. Where are your parents?"

"I'm not sure, when Emmett and I left, we really didn't get a chance to talk to them. They haven't contacted us."

"That's what your brother said." Caius said.

"Then why are you asking me? You act like we cordinated our answers. We have NEVER gotten to talk since we heard the knock at the door. We have been running, that is ALL."

"Do you know the Cullens or the Hales?" He tries again.

"I've never heard those names before. Sorry to disappoint you."

"Have you ever heard the names Edward, Alice, Jasper or Rosalie?" Aro demanded.

"I'm sorry but I haven't." I quietly mumur. I didn't know what these men wanted. I wasn't going to tell them the little bit I did know.

"Have you ever heard the names Carlisle, Esme, Don or Estelle?" Caius asked.

"For the last time, No! I don't know any of those people. Can I please see my brother?"

"Okay, let's go. We will put you in the same cell as your brother." Aro replied.

"Thank You." I tell him. Aro leads me to a holding cell and opens the door. My brother is laying down on one of the bunks and I run to him. "Emmett!" I yell. I have missed him so much!

"Bella!" He yells back. "I have missed you so much! I'm glad you are okay. You are okay, aren't you?"

"I have missed you too, Emmy. Yes, I am okay. What are we going to do? It's not like we can just walk out of here."

"I'm not sure, Sissy. I don't even know where we would go, even if we got out. I wish I could know that Mom and Dad are okay. "

"Maybe I can feel Dad with my shield?"

"That's a great idea! Try it!" he replies.

I close my eyes and look for Dad's shield. I can't see anything, so he must not be close. Either that or this place wouldn't let me see somehow. "I can't see his shield, Bubba. That's very scary for me, I've never NOT been able to sense his shield." I started crying. All of the sudden this tall blonde woman appeared.

**JPOV**

I get up out of bed and walk to Rose's room. I knock on the door and whisper in her mind, "Can I come in?"

"Yes," she tells my mind, "you can. What do you need, Jazz?"

We continued to have a conversation in our minds. "I found something out, Rose. I can talk to Alice in my mind. Alice tried to talk to me just a few minutes ago. Her brother is worried about his mate too but not as much as you, yet. She had an idea and I wanted to run it by you. We should probably tell Mom and Dad too."

"An idea, what kind of idea? I hope it's how to make them safe from whatever problem they are having." She replies.

"Not just a way to make them safe, a way to bring them to you and Edward. I feel like that is what needs to be done. Since Emmett is your mate, you should be able to just teleport to him, right? Mom is able to automatically go to Dad at will. Why can't you?"

"That is a brilliant idea! Mom and Dad will never go for it, though. We will have to do it on the sly, brother dear. I'm going to send you to your mate and I will go to mine. Then we will send Bella to Edward. Emmett and I will try to find Charlie and Renee after that. I'm not sure how easy that will be though. Bye, good luck!"

I told her the same and then I was in a bedroom with Alice and Edward.

**RPOV**

I sent Jasper to Alice and then I thought about being with Emmett. All the sudden I was in a holding cell. I'm with Emmett and Bella, I just know it. I have never seen what they look like but I could just feel it was them. "Hello," I say to them.

"Hello," the man says, looking me up and down, licking his lips.

"Emmett!" His sister says. "Do you not have any manners? I don't believe Mom would approve of how you are looking at her. Even if she is your mate, she still deserves respect." I like her. She then told me hello and that it was nice to meet me. "I am going to send you to Edward, Bella. Then Emmett and I are going to look for your parents. I'm not sure how easy it is going to be though."

"How are you going to send me to Edward?" She asks.

"I can teleport anyone or anything I want, that's how. I will just think about you being with Edward and you will be there. Don't worry, you will be safe. I appeared in one piece, didn't I?"

"How did you know what I was thinking?" She asks.

"You looked worried all the sudden, that's how." I grin. "Well," I say, "to Edward's you go." Then she was gone.

**APOV**

Wow, what a hunk of a man! He's mine, I just know it! My brother tells him hello. I manage to whisper out a hello to Jasper, but I was at a loss of what to say after that. I just barely heard Jasper tell us both hello. I was on cloud nine. My brother asks us a question but I'm too wrapped up in all that is Jasper. It was like Edward was talking in another language for all I know. I then heard Jasper say Bella would be here soon, so I just had to add what good friends I would be with Edward's mate. Of course, Edward didn't want to upset her with my excitement. The thing is, if Bella is to be a close friend, she would have to get used to it! All of the sudden Bella was right there next to Edward, sitting on his bed. I take a look at my brother and I have to say one look had him whipped already. He was in love. "Hi Bella!" I exclaimed. "It's so nice to meet you, I'm sure we will be great friends." Edward tells her hello and the way he says it makes me realize he was feeling kind of tongue-tied. Jasper greets her politely and then looks back at me. "Hello guys." She replies to us.

**JPOV**

One minute I was with Rose, the next I was with my mate and her twin brother. Wow, that was all I could think for a minute, she was a sight to behold. I heard them both say hello but it sounded like we were in a tunnel. She already has me so distracted. I told them both hello. Edward asks if the two of us want to be alone and that was when I looked at Alice's face again. Could she be as distracted by me as I was by her? I thought about his question and as much as I liked his idea, I knew Bella would be here soon. I told him as much and that we should get to know each other. There are six of us, three sets of twins and in all reality, we only knew our own twin. If things are going to get rough, since we will all be together, we need to get to know each other as best as possible. We had to be ready to protect each other and it would be a lot easier if we became friends. I had been looking at Edward while I said and thought this. I saw a brunette suddenly appear on the bed next to him, she was small but not as small as Alice. Edward and Bella were looking at each other. I just had to turn away because it was as if I was intruding on an intimate moment. Alice greets her and then Edward does. He seems to be at a loss for words and his feelings confirm my thoughts. I politely tell her hello and then look back at my Alice. Bella tell all of us hello.

**EPOV**

I tell Jasper hello and I hear Alice whisper a hello. Jasper greets us in turn. I look over at Alice and then at Jasper. They both have these goofy grins on their faces. It looked like love at first sight. "Would you two like some privacy? I could go help Mom with dinner?" I ask them, grinning.

"It's okay," Jasper says, "Bella should be here soon. I think we should all get to know each other. What do you think?"

"I am so excited to meet Bella because we will be the best of friends. I can just feel it!" Alice exclaims.

"Calm down, Alice." I say. "I'm sure you want her to be comfortable and if you are that excited, it might be too much on her." All of the sudden, Bella was here, she appeared out of nowhere just like Jasper had. She was the epitome of beauty and she was mine! I heard Alice greet her and I realized I should say something to her. "Hello Bella." That was all I could get out! I was so tongue-tied and I knew I should say something more. Jasper looked like he understood. Then I realized, of course he did! He can sense my feelings. Jasper told her hello and looked at my sister. Bella tells all of us hello, looking at me the whole time. She looks as nervous and excited as I am.

* * *

**A/N: I couldn't remember if I revised and posted this chapter so I went through it again. I fixed spelling errors but if I didn't change it, I like this chapter how it is.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another chapter that's revised! I'm trying to make a point and start revising it all, so I can write more chapters. I know the ones that have been reading this story have been waiting so patiently for me to get off my butt and get it in gear.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 Will We Ever Find Charlie & Renee?**

**Esme POV**

"Edward," I thought in my mind, "I had a vision and I just wanted you to know what was going on. I'll let you pass it on to Alice too." I didn't always like that my son could read minds, but at this moment I was glad he could. "Bella and Jasper will be hungry, so I am making them something good to eat. Your Dad is getting some blood for them. We aren't sure how safe it would be for any of you to hunt right now. I will let you know when supper is ready for them. I called Don and Estelle after I had my vision, because they were very worried that they didn't know where their twins were. They are going to help Emmett and Rosalie look for Charlie and Renee."

**BPOV**

It's official, my mate is a greek god and I was sitting next to him! I have never felt so lucky in all of my life. I know I already saw him in my dreams but those dreams didn't do him justice. He was a hunk!

I'm glad Alice seems to be so accepting of me, but looking at the clothes she wore to bed scared me. We might have a problem…I wasn't into shopping or fashion too much. It looked like she was into both. Think positive, I told myself.

Ohh….my body ached from all the running I did today. I could really use a shower or bath and some comfy clothes too! As if reading my mind she asked if I would like a shower. "Yes, Alice, I would."

"Well then, follow me. I had a vision of this and while you need some under things from me, you would rather wear something more comfy to bed. So we will get something from Edward for you to wear to bed." She let me know.

I was thinking more like I would throw a fit if she made me wear something similar to hers. I wasn't too old to throw a fit over wearing something like she was. I was glad she was letting me wear something of Edward's.

"Edward? I'm going to help Bella with everything, why don't you and Jazz stay in here and visit. I guess you could play a game on the PS3 if you want to though."

"Sounds good," both guys replied.

"Alice," Edward said looking at her, "please don't go overboard, you know what I am talking about. Mom just told me she had a vision and that she said she was making Bella & Jasper something to eat. She also said that Dad was getting some blood for all of us. Something about not knowing how safe it is for any of us to go out and hunt right now. She told me she would let me know when it was done."

"That makes me so hungry thinking about it, I haven't gotten to eat all day. I had just barely been woken up by Emmett before the Volturi came knocking on the door. We were running the whole time until they caught us and they didn't offer us anything either." I told the three of them.

"We should get you a shower then," Alice replied, " and I will get you some clothes while you shower. Does that sound good to you?"

"That sounds great Alice." I replied.

"I had a vision of what you would want to wear. I will get it after I get you set for your shower." We head for the shower and Alice shows me how it works and where all of the stuff I will need is at. She leaves the room and I get everything together and start the shower. I get undressed and get in. The heat feels so good on my aching body and all too soon I am done cleaning up.

I don't dare stay in here longer. I'm afraid I might pass out. I'm so tired and hungry, although I don't know how I'm going to sleep. My mind can't stop racing from one thought to the next. I towel off and get dressed quickly, brushing my hair at the end of it all. I wonder where should I put my dirty clothes? "Bring your clothes out and I will put them in the hamper." Alice says, she must have had a vision about this too. I open the door with my clothes in my hand. I start to feel really weak and dizzy. All of the sudden I am falling to the floor. I feel two strong hands catch me before I completely pass out.

**EPOV**

After Alice left Bella in the bathroom, Jasper and I started to talk. We both figured we should get to know each other. It turns out we have a lot of things in common. We both love to run and read books, although I'm not as into the Civil War as he is. We were talking about our music tastes when I heard the door open and I looked towards it. Bella didn't look so good, I couldn't say just what was wrong. I rushed to her and just managed to catch her before she fell to the floor. "Dad!" I yelled in my mind to him. "Come quick something is wrong with Bella!" Then I started to panic. Jasper looked at me and sent me calming waves. I looked at him and told him thank you and that I needed that. He told me he knew. Alice started to have a vision and when she got out of it she looked at me. She then said, "Edward, she will be okay she just needs something to eat and drink. Carry her to the couch. I will go see if the food is ready." As if on cue, Mom and Dad walked in with a trays of food for all of us. They set it on the bed and after I set Bella on the couch, Dad looks at Bella. He tells Mom, "Why don't you make a drink for Bella. When she smells the blood by her maybe that will help her wake up." I put the drink Mom gave to me under Bella's nose and her eyes start to open up. "Would you like this?" I ask her.

"Yes, Please." She replies. She drinks it quickly and as soon as she had all drunk she starts to look a lot better. I breathe a sigh of relief. "Would you like some food now?" Alice inquires.

"That would be great, Thank You!" Bella replies. She quickly eats what Alice gave her and asks for more to drink. Dad looks at each of us and says, "We need to talk about what is going on, I think all of you should be on alert. It is not completely safe here, but we will be going somewhere else soon. That place is completely safe. I feel that we should wait until morning though, because Bella needs her rest. Maybe by then everyone will be here and we can talk altogether."

Mom and Dad leave the room. Alice looks at us and says, "I guess Jasper and I will leave so we can all rest. See you in the morning."

We all say goodnight to one another and they leave us alone. Before I even have a chance to say anything to Bella, the door opens and Alice pops her head back in. "I just had a vision and it would be better if you two sleep in the bed together."

I start to talk to Alice in her mind, "Why? What did you see?"

"Well…," she said, "you know those nightmares that you have and having to take sleeping pills and all?"

"Yea, what does that have to do with it?"

"She has them too. Evidently you both have had them since the two of you were separated. I had two visions, in one she slept on the bed and you on the couch. It resulted in nightmares all night. In the other vision, you two slept in the same bed. No nightmares and all of us got to sleep all night. In another words…Jasper and I get woke up too. I want sleep, so sleep on the bed with her!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" I salute her.

"Smarty pants!" She sticks her tongue out at me.

Bella looks at us both, "Is anyone gonna tell me what you two just had a conversation about? 'Cause I get the feeling Alice is telling us what to do."

"She is." I reply.

"Let me explain," Alice interrupted. She then tells Bella what she told me.

Bella looks at her and says, "Anything else, your highness?"

"No, that's it." Alice says smiling.

"Bye, Alice!" We both say pointedly.

Alice huffs, "Fine then! I see how loved I am by you two!" She then proceeded to stomp out of the room. Bella and I burst out laughing.

"Is she always this dramatic?" She asks. "Everyday, All day." I sigh.

"At least I know what to expect. Drama galore." She replies. I turn off the light and we both get into my bed. Although we were joking about Alice's behavior, she seemed to realize what I already knew. You don't mess with the little pixie, EVER. As we lay down, we both say goodnight to each other. I was asleep before my head even hit the pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is chapter 5 revised. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, Stephenie Meyer does.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 Safety**

**RPOV**

I looked at Emmett. He was so much more than I could have ever imagined him to be. All of those muscles and that amazing face that was so manly. I was speechless. I asked him to make it to where no one could see or hear us. We were in his house, I think, and we were looking all over but no one was here. I tell him not to think of home, just his parents. We were in a throne room and before I could barely register that, we were in the woods. I ask him why and he says it wasn't safe there. I believe him, he would probably know. My parents were there, in the blink of an eye, in front of us. My Dad introduces himself and my Mom to Emmett. I didn't even register until after the introductions, that maybe I should have been the one to introduce them. I tell them of our plans and they think it is a good idea. All at once we were in a holding cell. Emmett and my Dad grab the elder Swan's hands and then we are in a living room.

**Em POV**

The beautiful blonde goddess of my dreams just appears out of nowhere. Her name is Rosalie and she is….. I don't even know how to describe her. There are no words in my head to even begin to describe her. Me, Emmett Swan, speechless. Bella would laugh at me if she knew. Rosalie then takes my hand, tells me to make us invisible and make it where no one can hear us. I do as she asks. She then tells me to think of my parents. One minute we were in the holding cell and the next we were in my house, in the living room. We look all through the house but they weren't anywhere in the house.

"Try not to think of living with them," she says. "Just think of them." This is what I do and we are in a throne room. I'm assuming it is the Volturi's throne room, but no one is in here. I think about the woods and we are there all the sudden.

"Why are we here? Did you think about where your parents are at?" She asks me.

"No. We were in the Volturi throne room and that is not a safe place to be, even if we are invisible and no one is able to hear us. I am going to think of where they might be right now." As soon as I say this a man and a woman, who looked kind of like Rosalie, were standing in front of us.

"I know Rose knows us but since you don't Emmett, I would like to introduce myself and my wife. I'm Donald and this is my wife, Estelle." He says pointing to his wife as he introduces her. "Have you found them?"

I make us visible to them and then I make us audible to them. Rosalie explains what we had been doing and what we were going to do next. Don thought that it was a good idea. We all hold hands and I make all of us invisible and inaudible again. I then think of where my parents are now. We all appear in a holding cell not far from where Bella and I were not very long ago. We grab hands with them before they can say anything and I think of my sister.

**Carlisle's POV**

Esme and I were currently talking in the living room. She had told me earlier that everyone else would arrive together. They would be in our living room in just a few minutes. The next thing I know there are six more people in the living room. I'm so glad Charlie and Renee are okay! Everyone is here now and my relief is great. I show Emmett and Rosalie to their room and neither one of them seem to have a problem with sharing a room. I then start showing the other two couples their rooms. Vampires don't get tired but so much has been going on, that I expect they do need to relax for awhile. I feel like I need to unwind myself. I listen to everything, wanting to hear anything that could cause us harm. Esme and I lay down on our bed and just listen to all of the different sounds until the first light comes. That is when we will take turns hunting.

**EPOV**

I open my eyes from the best night of sleep I have had in, well, as long as I can remember. I could smell her sweet smell and see her beautiful face. She looks so peaceful sleeping. I didn't want to move and risk waking her up. Her eyes pop open, like she was startled by something. She looks at me and says, " Everyone's here. Maybe now we can get some answers."

"I can hear everyone's mind but how did you realize?" I ask her.

"Emmett was yelling at me in his mind. Telling me good morning and to wake my butt up. He does that most mornings. If you think Alice can be annoying, wait till you meet Emmett."

"So what you're telling me is that there are two of them?" I ask her.

"Yea, pretty much. Guess we have to get used to it." She replies.

There is a knock at my bedroom door. "It's Alice, she wants to play Barbie Bella." I tell Bella.

"I knew that was going to happen. I saw what she was wearing last night and that was just to bed. How can I get out of it?"

"Already took care of it," I say with a smile.

"How did you do that?" She asks.

"I thought about what was going on and how you told me didn't want Alice to do that. Dad heard me and told Mom. Mom told her no. It pays to have two mind readers in the family." I say with an even bigger smile.

"Thank you. What am I going to wear today though?"

"Alice is at the door again and has some clothes in her hand that she thinks you would actually wear. She just wants to give you the clothes and she will leave us alone. She's sad she doesn't get to play Barbie Bella."

"I officially hate that game and I've never even had to play it yet." She tells me.

"She tried to play Ken Edward on me before. I let her once and it never happened again. I won't let it."

"Ken Edward?" She questioned.

"It's exactly like Barbie Bella and it sucks. She even tried to put make-up on me but I wouldn't let her!"

"Does she think your emo or something?" **(A/N: Not that I have a problem with that, there are emo guys out there that wear make-up or so I hear. Edward isn't emo in this story and he doesn't wear make-up. I don't mean to offend anyone by anything I write.)**

"She's by the door and she is listening in, the nosey little pixie. She says she doesn't think I'm emo, just that she thought it would look good on me. I disagree, a guy shouldn't wear make-up." I start a thought conversation with Bella. "Jasper is laughing in his head at all of this. I wonder if he realizes that Alice will probably try Ken Jasper on him." I tell her.

"You should So say that out loud, Edward." She says, laughing.

"Okay." I say and then I repeat what I had said to Bella, just out loud. "Uh-oh, Jasper is gonna have to play Ken Jasper now. Serves him right for laughing about it."

"I thought you were on my side!" He exclaims loudly.

"I am, but you shouldn't laugh about such a serious subject. You will learn very soon just how serious a subject it can be."

A hulk and a tall blonde , appear out of nowhere. I'm assuming it is Emmett and Rosalie. "Why the scared face, Jazz?" She asks. I didn't hear anything and then all of the sudden she starts laughing. "Serves you right, Jazz." She says. I then realize that they probably had a mind conversation and she was laughing about Ken Jasper.

"What serves him right , Rosalie?" Emmett says, with a confused look on his face. She then explains the whole Ken Jasper thing. His laugh could have shook the whole house with how loud it was. It's a good thing my parents are vampires and built the house extra strong or my room might be in ruins. I could hear Dad laughing downstairs. I yell at him, "It's not funny, Dad. He could have brought down my whole room!"

Bella looks at me and starts a mind conversation, "What were you thinking to make your Dad laugh like that and you to say that to him?"

"I was thinking that if my parents hadn't made this house extra strong, because of their strength, my room might be in ruins right now. Your brother's laugh is powerful."

I hear her mentally chuckle and say, "You're probably right. At least he wasn't wrestling, he could probably break something by just barely touching it. He's VERY strong. He has broke many a couch at my house."

"Okay," I say out loud, "I have a new rule. No wrestling in my room."

"Bella!" Emmett whines. "You told him!"

"I had to warn him," she replies. "I didn't want his room destroyed, considering I am staying in here too." She added mentally to me, that she liked my room and didn't want it destroyed. I was so glad she liked my room, it was something that gave me a simple joy. It wasn't that important in the long run but it was important that she liked things that involved me.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I had a plan for this chapter and I started writing, but I didn't get everything that I wanted in it. I'm afraid if I go farther I will have to make this chapter way too long. I planned on giving you guys a few more answers but it just didn't work out. At least we now know that Charlie and Renee are okay. I could of made a cliffy but then the chapter would have been even shorter. When I started writing Rose's POV, and had gotten a few paragraphs, I realized I had already wrote some of that when she was in an earlier chapter. So I had to fix it. I hope you like regardless.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter revised, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, S. Meyer does.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 We're safe! Or are we?**

**Carlisle's POV**

Charlie, Renee, Don, Estelle, Esme & I stayed up all night and talked about what was going to happen next. All of us had tried to rest a bit but none of us were able to. There was just too much on everyone's mind.

We decided that we would talk to the kids in the morning and tell them more. It took awhile to come to that decision, because, at first, Charlie, Renee and Estelle didn't want them to know a lot yet. They thought it was too soon and that the kids needed to get used to each other and us again.

I told them what I had told my children and their mates. They were expecting answers this morning, because of what I said to them, and if they did not get them… Well, let's just say I didn't want WW III on our hands. In the end we all decided to call Angela and ask her what to do. Her Mother, after all, was the one that had the vision that saved all of our lives. It was harder on our children but they were still alive. That was the important part.

Charlie had called Angela on her cell phone and she had answered on the first ring. Since all of us were vampires, we had heard everything she said.

I still remember exactly what she had said. "Before you even ask, I already have an answer to what you want to know," Angela started. "Yes you should tell them but not everything yet. I don't think they are ready for all of it. They have only just been reunited with their mates. All of you should move to the house in Forks, Washington. You shouldn't wait very long though. The Volturi haven't figured out where all of you are at yet, but it will not be long until they do. The house is completely safe and I have made it invisible. All of the members of the three families and my family are the only ones who can see it. If I were you, I'd leave today. You shouldn't have to buy or bring anything. I have thought of everything. Call me when you get there. Bye." She then hung up.

After that we had decided to hunt. Don, Charlie and Renee went first. When they got back Estelle, Esme and I went. We decided that three of us needed to be with the kids at the house and that is why we split up. A parent to each couple.

We had no need to worry though. Through both hunting trips, as quick as they were, nothing happened and the kids slept through it all. Before long it was morning and the kids would be waking up all too soon.

We had decided last night that I would tell them what was going on. We would only tell them so much and had decided what not to tell them.

At this moment, all the wives were cooking breakfast for the kids, talking and laughing as they did so. It had been too long since all of us had been together and even though we knew it was dangerous right now, we were excited to be together. We were the best of friends, time hadn't changed that.

The kids shuffle into the kitchen, each couple walking in together. They were still in their pajamas, but I knew my son looked more rested than he had in ages. It made me smile to know he could finally get rest now.

They were now sitting down and eating breakfast. I clear my throat and say, "After all of you eat, we are going to go to the living room and talk for a bit. We will be leaving this afternoon and I think all of you will like were we are going."

Ever since I had met the other guys I had become the unofficial leader. Us guys having wives and children had not changed that. My son looked at me and I knew what he was thinking, of course. He wants to know right away what is going on. He can be so impatient sometimes. I told him that he would just have to wait like the others. He looks like he wants to argue with me. He saw the look on my face and realized I wasn't going to budge. His face was one of reluctance but he stops with the questioning thoughts.

The last of the kids just finished eating. All of us hear a loud pounding on the front door. A voice tells us to open up. The Volturi have found us, I could tell by the look on the Swan's faces.

I knew all of the kids could talk in their minds with their twin and their mate. I told Edward to tell all of them what to do and where to go. We had no time to explain to them now. We just had to go and fast. All of the children held hands and all of the adults held hands, there were now two chains of people. Estelle started teleporting us and I know Rose teleported the kids.

I hated that we had to go first but the adult Hales were the only ones to actually know where the house was. It just had to be this way. One minute we were in my kitchen and the next we were in a large living room that I had never been in before. I'm assuming it was our new house in Forks. Almost as soon as we get there, the kids appear right next to us. I look at the kids and say, "I know all of you children wanted answers right now but with the turn of events, us parents need to figure out what is next. We will talk as soon as we figure everything out as best as we can. Don and Estelle made the house plans. The adults have a wing and the children have a separate wing. Each wing has a kitchen, living room, music room and library. We have a joint kitchen and living room for when we want to be together. If all of you would go to your wing so the adults can talk, it would be greatly appreciated." I finish.

**EPOV**

My Dad is talking for all of the adults. I could hear in his mind that they thought of him as the unofficial leader. I really didn't like how they were treating us like children. We were practically grown! Didn't we have a say in what was going on? We were supposed to get answers last night, then they changed it to after breakfast and now it had been put off again. We didn't even know when we would find out more! Everyone is thinking how unfair they are being and that we shouldn't be talked to like children. I say aloud, "Can someone please show us where to go? I mean, since we have never been here before." Don got up from the couch he was sitting on and led the way and once he got to the wing he turned around and left.

When he was out of our wing and we were situated on the couches, in the living room, everyone's thoughts started. I look at everyone and tell them, "I can't understand everyone when you are talking all at once. If you don't want my Dad to know what we are talking about, then stop thinking for a minute. Okay?" Everyone told me okay in their thoughts. Wait a minute, how can I hear Bella? She's a shield and I haven't been able to hear her.

I start talking to Bella in my mind. "Bella? How can I hear you in my mind?"

She replies, "I lifted my shield so you could."

"Can you put your shield on other people too?"

"Yes, I could actually put it over all six of us but I'm not sure how long I could hold it."

"Can you try it for a bit and maybe we can figure something else out? We probably need Emmett to use his power once we are in the shield too."

"Okay." She tells me.

Everyone was looking at us and realized we were having a mind conversation. No one seemed bothered by it and they were waiting patiently on us to finish. Bella and Emmett were looking at each other, I knew she was telling him what I had said. Bella looks at me and I realize she was about to put the shield up. I nod my head, letting her know I was ready. All the sudden I could see her shield! I wonder if that was the first time she has had it on, because it was definitely the first time I had seen it.

"Can everyone hear me?" I ask. They all reply that they can.

Bella looks at everyone and says, "Okay guys, I'm not sure how long I can keep this around us because I've never had to shield six people at once before. Edward and I think we need to find another way to communicate. We know that twins and mates can communicate in each others minds. Technically, if we can do that, couldn't we all have a mind conversation, if we wanted to?"

Alice starts to jump up and down. "That's a great idea, Bella! Let's try it now. Umm….let's say hi at the same time, okay?" She says with a grin.

I do as she says and I could hear everyone else, but I can read minds, I didn't know if it had worked. I ask in my mind if it has worked, cause I couldn't tell. Jasper looks at me and tells me in my mind that it has. I could see the shield go down. "Emmett, did you quit using your powers, too?" I ask.

Bella looks at me, "How did you know I quit using my powers?"

"Somehow I can see your shield but I don't remember being able to see it before now."

"I didn't have it on before now, except while I was sleeping maybe, that's kind of automatic."

If I thought Alice was jumping up and down then, it was nothing compared to now. She looked like a pogo stick. I laugh at that thought.

She says, "That is SOO cool, you can see her shield!" Jasper and I share a look. Mine said, see what you are getting yourself into? His said, yes I see but it will be okay. I laugh at his look and then tell him, "If you say so."

At that point, there was a knock on the door to our wing. I say, "Come in."

Dad walks in and looks at all of us. He says, "I feel like I just walked in on something. Did I?"

Everyone agreed that until they told us more, we shouldn't tell them more. What can I say we were mad at them for their lack of information. I told Dad what everyone was thinking, myself included in that. It was a mind conversation but I made him think I heard in their thoughts and that Bella and Emmett were using their powers.

He looks at all of us with a mad look on his face. "We are the adults and you are the children, we will tell you when we want to!"

We all look at him. I look at everyone and realize that I didn't have to translate, our faces said it all.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, Okay! I know I said I'd tell more of what was going on, but I started typing and something else came out. You did find out a little bit more about things though. I've been hinting at a few things too. If you are confused with anything in story pm me. I haven't had anyone confused about it but I thought I'd say it just in case. I'm not sure if I will be able to post as much as I have been so far. I started a new job and I have a lot less time now. I will try to as much as I can though.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's Chapter 7 revised! Sorry it took me so long to get this up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, Stephenie Meyer does.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV**

Oh My! Edward's Dad looks so pissed off right now. I mean, I would feel sorry for Carlisle, but he has kept on putting us off. We have a right to be mad and frustrated. Think about it, the Volturi almost caught us! If Don and Rose hadn't been able to teleport us, we would probably be prisoners! The Volturi would ask us questions and we wouldn't even know what they are talking about!

I am so mad at all of the parents for not telling us what is going on. It directly involves us and they won't even tell us why all of us being together is a bad thing. I didn't even understand what was so bad. Carlisle and the rest of the "kids" were all looking at me with surprised looks on their faces. It was then that I realized I had said that out loud. Oh Crap! Edward's Dad would never like me after that! Edward looks at Carlisle and says, "You know what everyone else is thinking and it is exactly the same thing as what Bella said. We are getting no answers and things are obviously escalading more than any of you realized. Since we are directly involved, we need answers. We don't need half answers either, we need everything. We will give you two hours and then we want to know EVERYTHING! No lies and don't leave anything out! I'm sorry if you are mad but so are we. You know we deserve answers." Carlisle looks at his son and says, "I guess you have become the leader of your group too."

"What does that mean?" Emmett asks.

"The adults think of me as their unofficial leader because I can read minds. You five are acting the same way towards Edward." Carlisle replies.

All of us look at Edward and we have a mind conversation. The other four thought that Edward and I should be the official leaders. How did I get into that? I don't know if I want that responsibility. They thought that it shouldn't be up to one person, we really needed two. Since we were mates they figure we would work together better than Edward and someone else.

Edward looks at his dad and says, "Bella and I are the leaders. That's what everyone wants." Carlisle didn't even question what he said. I'm sure he thought that everyone just thought it. Boy, was he ever wrong. Doesn't he realize I wouldn't agree to something like that without finding out why they wanted it that way. If he knew me well enough, he would realize that, I would be arguing about me and this leader business. Either that or he knows something is up and is just trying to figure out what. Maybe he does know something is up and just wants to wait and talk to all of our parents about it. I mean we didn't look at each other when we were talking but still it had to seem weird.

"We will talk in two hours then, kids."

"Okay," we chorused. He left and then we looked at each other wondering what to do now.

"How about we split up into couples and talk privately for awhile." Alice suggests. We all looked at each other again and I could realize we all agreed without even saying a word to one another. We started walking towards the rooms.

I got to the first door with Edward and that was when I saw the words on the door. The words said Edward & Bella. We were sharing a room? I thought for a minute. I didn't know Edward that well, but surprisingly, us sharing a room did not bother me one bit. He looks at me and as if reading my mind he asks if it bothered me. I told him no it didn't. He looked relieved and we walked into the room.

It was a gorgeous room! The floors were a white carpet that looked so soft. The walls were a light blue and the bed had a golden comforter on it. One wall had shelves completely on it. They were full of books and cd's. On the wall in front of the king-size bed was an entertainment system. There is a plasma screen tv, dvd player and an awesome stereo system. Too many dvds to count were in the shelves under the tv. We have a huge walk-in closet with tons of clothes and a bathroom that was bigger than my room at my home in Volterra.

Edward and I start to have a mind conversation. "Wow," we say at the same time. We both laugh. "What a room." I say.

"I know. I wonder who put everything in here?"

"We could ask when we talk to the parents, if you like." I say.

"Yeah," he says, "but I'd like to the know everything else first."

"My thoughts exactly! I want to know why the Volturi are after us. What makes us such a threat to them?"

"If the Volturi go after the vampires that try to expose our world…" He starts.

"Why would they be after us, I know my family hasn't tried to expose vampires in any way, has yours or the Hale's?" I ask, truly curious.

"No, we haven't." He replies.

"I'm not trying to change the subject or anything, but… Why did Alice want us to sleep in the same bed last night? I wondered last night but I was too tired to ask you."

"Well…" he starts, "Alice had a vision. In her vision, she didn't sleep well because I was having nightmares all night and kept her up. Dad usually gives me medicine to help me sleep better. It has been that way for as long as I can remember. She said I wouldn't have nightmares if we slept in the same bed, that's what her vision was about."

"You have nightmares too?" I ask. "I have had to have medicine every night for the same thing. I didn't last night though."

"I didn't either." He says. "I wonder why that helped us. Alice really didn't tell me why it would help. I don't even know if she knows why. I can hear the adults thoughts. Your parents asked mine if we had nightmares last night. They didn't seem shocked when Dad said no. Your Dad is thinking that since we are together the nightmares should stop. I wonder why? Crap! I think your Dad just put his shield up on all of the adults, I can't hear any of their minds now."

"That's very curious." I reply. "It seems like the questions keep coming and the answers never do. Do you know where we are at? They never even told us where we teleported to."

"I'm not sure, but I knew where we were before we teleported. For some reason we lived in Japan." He tells me.

"Japan? I was in Japan and didn't even get to visit any cool places? We were in Italy, so where were the Hale's? I wonder…"

"I bet Italy was a great place to be, all the culture. Japan is okay but I didn't get to see as much of it as I would have liked." He says.

"I got to see even less of Italy, we didn't get to go out much. There was too big of a threat of the Volturi finding us. There was so much I wanted to see there but who knows if I will ever get to." I reply sadly. "I hope we don't have to stay inside too much here, that would suck."

"Something is going on outside. I can here other people's minds but it is like they are linked together or something. They are moving very fast in the forest, it seems. About as fast as any of us but there is no vampire in any of them. They are different somehow and they are heading straight for our house.

* * *

**A/N: I had half of this chapter done about four days after I posted last. I'm so sorry for the wait, hope it was worth it. I waited forever to ever start this story because I wanted to wait till I had a good vision of what I wanted for the story. It seems I have a pretty good vision for another story and both my sister and one of my closest friends really like my ideas for it. I may start that story soon too, but don't worry I will still do this one too.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's Chapter 8 revised, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Esme's POV**

When Carlisle got back all of us start talking to him at once. I realize we all had something to say but this wasn't going to work, we had to do it one at a time. Try telling everyone else that though. I look at Carlisle, he looks at me.

"Stop!" I say. "Do you expect Carlisle to understand what everyone is saying when it is said all at once? We need to do this one at a time. Could everyone please calm down enough to do that?"

Everyone, but Carlisle, looked at me like what they needed to say was most important and how dare I interrupt them.

"I know you think what you need to say is most important but you have to realize that Carlisle can't understand you all at once."

Charlie interrupts me before I could say more. "I think a child's well-being is most important. I would really like to know how Bella slept last night."

Then Don interrupts him, "Yes, that probably is most important. How did Edward and Bella sleep?"

"Very well, actually. I heard Alice tell Edward last night about a vision she had." He starts.

Renee interrupts this time. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well," he replies, "if you would let me finish, you would know. I saw both visions, so I will tell you what she saw. In the first one, Edward was on the couch and Bella was in the bed. Neither had sleep aides and both had nightmares all night. Alice and Jasper were awake all night in that vision. In the second vision, both slept in the bed. Neither had medicine and slept all through the night. Alice told Edward he had to sleep in the same bed with Bella or he was in trouble because she wanted sleep."

Carlisle gave Charlie and Renee a look. A look that said, Edward is listening. About five seconds later Renee and Charlie look at each other.

"Both of us are using our powers now. We can talk again." Renee says.

Charlie laughs and says, "I see, not much has changed then. They still need to sleep together to get rest."

"I think they all have problems being away from one another. Edward and Bella don't sleep well, Alice has become a shop-a-holic, Jasper is obsessed with the Civil War, Rosalie is into cars way more than she should be, and Emmett has to be constantly working out." Estelle says.

"That's true." Don says. "I think their minds don't want to think about being away from each other. Maybe them being together again will help all of them."

"What we are talking about IS very important, but we have a problem. The kids are insisting on knowing EVERYTHING in two hours. They are fed up. Bella made a good point. When Emmett and her got captured by the Volturi, they didn't know any of the answers to the questions. They weren't let go and probably would have had to stay there, indefinitely. If for some reason any of them get captured again, shouldn't they at least know why they are being captured?"

Estelle turns to Carlisle and says, "This is the first time they have seen each other since they were babies, do you think they can handle all of it? Shouldn't we leave out the last part, at least for a little while?"

"You should all realize that Edward does read our thoughts, except for Charlie and Bella, of course. If anyone slips up, he will know. What if they found out that way? Wouldn't that be worse? It could turn into total anarchy." Carlisle says.

"Ahh!" Says Don, looking very frustrated. "You know that expression, You can't win for losing? I think that is us."

I spoke up, "Well, they are practically adults. Maybe we could tell them everything but the last part. We could let them know there is more but we are not sure if they can handle that part yet. If they really want to know we can tell them and they will just have to deal with it."

"It sounds like our only solution for the moment." Charlie replies.

"Something is going on outside. I can hear other people's minds but it is like they are linked together or something. They are moving very fast in the forest, it seems. About as fast as any of us but there is no vampire in any of them. They are different somehow and they are heading straight for our house." Carlisle says.

**EPOV**

Bella and I decided to keep on having a mind conversation, if there was danger, we would know soon enough. "These people, whoever they are, are fascinating! When they think something, no matter what it is, the others hear it. It must be difficult for them to hide things from one another." I say.

"So, they can read each others minds like you?" Bella asks.

"Yes, but something is different about what they can do and what I can do. I can feel it, but I don't know what. The adults are still blocking my mind. Actually, I think your Dad is shielding them all."

"I can't hear anything audible from them either, so Mom might be using her powers too." She replies. "What is so bad about all of this, that we can't know? I just thought of something. If Dad is shielding the adults and these others are coming, should I be shielding all of us?"

"Yeah, probably. Let's see if all of them will come to our room, it would probably be easier for you if we were all together."

Bella and I started a mind conversation with Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. We let them know what was going on and what we thought we should do. Everyone agreed and headed towards our room. Once everyone was here, Bella shielded us. My Dad tells me in his thoughts, "Edward, we don't know who is coming but they shouldn't be able to see the house. A witch friend of ours, Angela, made the house invisible. We are trying to keep the Volturi away as long as possible and thought that would be the best way. We should be safe."

I told the gang what Dad said. Alice thought something was going to happen. She couldn't get a vision, everything was blurry. A few minutes later, we heard a knock on our front door. Alice looked at me as if to say, I knew it!

"Edward, tell the kids to stay upstairs." My Dad says.

I told them but we all decide that if it gets bad, we will go downstairs and help them.

I heard Dad open the front door and heard his almost inaudible gasp.

Jasper looked at us and says in his mind, "He's very scared. I'm assuming it would take a lot to make him that way. Should we go down there?"

We look at each other and didn't have to say a word. We race downstairs. When we got there I look out the now open door. The sight I was met with was quite frightening. What was going on?

Carlisle's POV

I opened the door and was shocked with what I saw. I gasp in surprise. I then heard all of the children run down the stairs to us…

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it, let me know what you think. I started a new story and posted it not too long ago . As of this moment I've decided to call it And The Band Plays On. Please give it a try. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's Chapter 9 revised, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, S. Meyer does.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**EPOV**

I look on either side of me and realize that Jasper and Emmett were protecting their mates. I look in front of me and then immediately stand ready for battle in front of Bella. They are wolves, at least six of them. but they weren't just wolves. They were wolves bigger than a horse. Wolves with heads as long as my torso. And they smelled worse than anything I've ever smelled in my entire life.

Mom and Dad don't look quite as shocked as us kids. As it looked like they were about to attack, a large Indian man walked up to these huge creatures.

He spoke with a deep loud voice, "You can't hurt them, they are a part of our future. They may be vampires, but they are our allies in the future. In the war with the Volturi." This man was _talking_ to them? How can they understand? I wonder what he was talking about. Is the "future war" the reason we're being followed by the Volturi? I didn't have much time to answer my own questions because my father spoke next. " Why don't we all talk inside the house? It would be much more comfortable. Don't worry, we will not harm any of you. All of our children would like answers and I think it is time to give them what they want. When the children were just babies, a witch saw what was to come of us in the future."

He wants those huge wolves to come into the house? My father looks at me and says, "I know you have lots of questions, Edward. We will answer as best as we can, okay? Can the wolves please change back into human form? I don't think they will be able to fit inside the door otherwise." Dad says.

The man looks at Dad and says, "Yes, they can. Give them a few minutes to phase back in the woods and get dressed." He looks at the wolves and says, "Go phase and come back." Surprisingly they comply and were loping towards the forest.

I was so preoccupied when I saw them that I hadn't been listening to what they were thinking through all of this. Their thoughts were all jumbled together with confusion. What they were thinking didn't make any sense, to me or them. I wasn't the only one confused, it seems.

The wolves had made it to the forest by then. My Dad says, "You must be Billy. I'm Carlisle, would you like to come in now or wait on the others?"

"It's nice to meet you. I would love to come in now but I will wait. Some of them have short tempers and if they didn't see me outside, they might think something has happened. I would hate for anyone to get hurt or anything to get destroyed." Billy replies.

I wonder if these wolves are violent. And what did Billy mean when he said phasing? I really didn't want Bella around them. I look at Dad as I think this. He looks at me and says, "All of you need to be here for this, but if you would like a few minutes alone with your mate, you may go. I will call you when it is time." He says looking a Jasper, Emmett and Me.

All six of us head to our wing. Bella and I went to our room, closed the door and sat down on the bed. She looks at me and I look at her. We start a mind conversation. "Why did you put me behind you?" She asks.

I knew we had a lot to talk about. I decided to tell her exactly what I was thinking. "I know we don't know each other very well…" I start. "But I am very protective over you. When you were running from the Volturi with Emmett, I was practically freaking out. I knew something was wrong, I just didn't know what. I've only gotten that way one other time and it was when Alice was really sick. I know we are mates, I don't know how, I just do and I can't help that I am protective of you. I would like to get to know you better before it goes any farther though. Is that okay?" I say, holding my breath.

"I feel the same way and I was freaking out when the wolves got here. Believe it or not, I wanted to be in front of you. I don't know what good it would have done for either of us though. They look like they could destroy us if they really wanted to." She replies.

I was so glad she felt the same way about all of this. It was like a huge weight was lifted off of my chest. Dad was thinking we needed to come down now. I told her as much and we had a mind conversation with the others to let them know. I knew that Bella and I would have to talk more later about what we were to each other right now. It was important that we both know where each of us stands.

We made it to the living room and saw eight others there. I guess those were the wolves and there was a girl amongst them. I don't know what I was expecting but this was not it. I saw seven tall, heavily muscled Native American boys and a tall, muscled Native American girl. Since Billy was the only other Native American we had seen before this, I'm assuming the others were the wolves we had seen previously.

"Kids, can you all please sit down." My Dad says.

I look at him and think, "It's safe, right?"

He looks at me and thinks, "Yes, everyone needs to be careful of what they say though. We don't want any of the wolves phasing in here. Someone could get hurt. They could also destroy the house if they wanted, even if they don't want it, actually."

I told everyone, in a mind conversation, what he said. They all agreed to behave.

Bella started a mind conversation with me. Emmett can't always keep his tongue, if you know what I mean. We will have to keep an eye out."

"He said he would behave." I reply.

"It's…..," She starts, "how do I explain? Kind of like, umm, something he can't control. It just happens without him realizing. It's just him."

"Oh boy, now you have me worried. I hope he does behave." I say. I thought about what Bella and I just talked about, so Dad would know.

He looks a me confused and thinks, "You two weren't talking, how do you know?"

OH CRAP! I forgot Dad didn't know about the mind conversations. I was singing a song in my head while I thought this so he wouldn't know. I thought to him, "I'll tell you later." I just wanted to scream, the others would be mad about me thinking about this around Dad.

I told Bella in a MC what I had thought to my Dad. She wasn't mad and didn't think the others would be either. Our parents needed to know sooner rather than later about that.

Our visitors were looking at us strangely. Billy spoke up, "May I ask what is going on?"

My Dad replies, "My son and I can read minds. He was simply telling me about a conversation he had with his mate. It's not a big deal."

The second biggest boy in the group spoke up, "Dad, are you sure we can trust them? They are bloodsuckers."

Dad looks at him and tells him, "We mean you no harm and you have no worries about us drinking your blood. Your blood smells different and we are not interested in it. Also, we only drink animal blood. None of us have ever drank a human's blood. I understand your lack of trust, I guess that will just take time, for both of us."

It was then that I realized my Dad didn't completely trust them but wanted to, needed to even. What a world we live in. We can't trust other vampires but we can trust witches and wolves.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get out, I've been very busy. I've just been able to write the last three days or so. I'll try and get updates to you sooner. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's Chapter 10 revised , enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, S. Meyer does.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Billy's POV**

I had to get to the kids and our allies before a full-on fight broke out. I'm sure the leader of our allies knew everything but none of the kids, on either side, knew. They were not our enemies, as weird as that seems to me. Fighting them would solve nothing and alienate the groups from each other.

I finally made it there and got in front of my wolf pack. I am not the alpha but I am the chief of the tribe, so they were mine. I try to calm them down with my words and felt the younger allies confusion, they did not yet know. These wolves were hybrids like themselves.

My wolves loped to the forest so they could change to their human form. The allies leader, Carlisle, asked if I would like to come in now or wait on my kids. I told him it would be safer for all of them if I waited. I did not want anyone hurt and Paul could be very volatile when upset.

The younger allies looked worried for everyone's safety. Carlisle told them they could talk with their mates, upstairs, until the wolves came back. They left hurriedly and a few minutes later my kids were all next to me. Carlisle led us to a rather large living room and asked if we would like to sit down. My kids look at me, asking with their eyes if that was okay. I nod and we all sit down.

Carlisle's mate ask if any of us would like anything to eat or drink. Leah speaks up and says, "You have food here?" She was looking very confused. "I thought all of you were vampires and didn't need human food?"

Carlisle's mate then explained that the younger generation were hybrids, half-vampire and half-human. They eat human food and animal blood. This is why they have food in the house.

Jacob, my son, spoke up then. "I thought vampires couldn't reproduce?"

Carlisle answers him, "Our wives were human when they got pregnant. We had to change them when they gave birth or they would have died. I'm going to call the other kids down now, if that is okay." He says looking at me.

I told him that was fine and a few minutes later, the other kids came down to the living room. They all sat down. Carlisle looks at all of us and says, "I think introductions are in order. I'm Carlisle. This is my wife, Esme." Pointing to himself and his wife. He then points to the couples grouped together as he says their names. "This is Donald and Estelle, Charles and Renee, Edward and Bella, Jasper and Alice, & Emmett and Rosalie. Edward and Alice are mine and Esme's kids. Emmett and Bella are Charles and Renee's kids. Jasper and Rosalie are Don and Estelle's kids."

I look at everyone and say, "I'm Billy." Pointing to myself. Then pointing to each in turn, I say, "This is Jacob, Sam, Leah, Seth, Quil, Embry, Jared and Paul. Jacob is my son. Seth and Leah are brother and sister."

Carlisle's wife, who I now know to be Esme, asks again if any of us would like something to eat or drink .

Edward looks at his Mother and says, " Do we have any chips and dip? That sounds really good." All of the kids and I shook our heads in agreement.

"Yes, we do. Renee and Estelle would you like to help me in the kitchen?" The women nod their heads in agreement and all of them left for what I'm guessing was the kitchen.

Carlisle looks at all of us and says, "We are going to tell you kids what we know. I'm assuming Billy knows as much as the rest of us adults."

"Yes, I do. Angela's Mother told my wife and myself as well."

Jacob looked at Carlisle and says, "Why is this house invisible?"

"Angela thought it might help the Volturi stay away longer. If they can't see it, they can't get to us. Somehow, you wolves, know how to get here." Carlisle replies.

"I couldn't see it, it was like I could sense it or something." Jacob replies.

The rest of the wolves look at Carlisle and I could tell by their faces it was the same for them. "I was told by Angela where it was, that was how I knew." I reply.

"The Volturi are after you kids…and…umm… your future. They have a vampire in the guard that can see the future and they saw part of yours. We honestly don't know everything that they saw." Carlisle tells the kids.

Edward looks at his father and says, "You aren't telling us everything."

"We don't know everything. We know that we have to hide from the Volturi for now. They don't want certain things to come to pass. It involves everyone in this room, especially you kids. There will be a huge fight with them that is very important to all of our futures. If everything goes the way they don't want it to, that is. That is all anyone needs to know for now." I reply, looking at Carlisle.

He seemed to agree with me, his eyes told me, don't tell the kids everything yet. I even knew to hide it from Edward in my mind. It's a good thing Angela warned me to hide my thoughts, long ago. I've had lots of practice.

"Why can't we know the rest, if it involves us kids?" Jasper asks.

Don replies, "It would be too much for you kids to handle right now. We will tell you when we think you will be able to handle it."

Alice sighs and says, "I've seen it in a vision, they won't tell us anything, yet. It won't be a bad thing, though, us not knowing."

I tell them, "It will be easier for you to go to school on the reservation, then in Forks. We can hide everyone there better. By the way, the wolves are hybrids too, half-wolf and half-human."

The kids look at each other, warily. It seems they realize they would have to learn to get along.

* * *

**A/N: I'm really trying to get this out earlier. I forgot to tell you in Chapter 9.…my sis, Jen, helped me write a bit of it. My idea has the wolves in it but they have never been my favorite in the stories and she helped me write it un objectively. It sounded much better her way, lol. I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's Chapter 11 revised, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, S. Meyer does.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**EPOV**

Hybrids? They were a different kind of hybrid? I was trying to wrap my mind around that fact, but I wasn't sure if I would be able to anytime soon. Dad and Billy didn't really give us a lot of information but I did get the gist of things. I wonder when we would have to start school. Mom had always taught Alice and me at home.

I realize I would like to know the story of my parents and my friend's parents. I really didn't know much. I look at Dad then, knowing he could hear my thoughts.

"Edward wants to know the story of how we all met." He says, looking at the other vampire parents.

Bella looks at Daad then and says, "I admit, I am curious also. Could you please tell us?" I could tell from Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice's thoughts that they wanted to know too.

Dad looked at our visitors and asks them, "Would you like to know also? I can tell them later if you don't."

Billy looks at the wolves and they look at him. It seemed like they knew what everyone was thinking. I could tell by their thoughts that they did want to know. Billy looked at my Dad and says, "We are actually very curious how all of this came about. Please, tell the story."

My Dad began their story, "About 20 years ago, I met Donald and Charles. We all lived in London at the time. We were going to school to become doctors. We did all of our schooling and residency in London; finishing in eight years, like we expected."

Charlie starts talking then, "We had decided to celebrate at the end of our residency. The three of us had decided to go to this hot new club and party the night away. It had sounded like such a great idea at the time, but proved to be life changing. There were three in-humanly beautiful women at this club."

Don finished with, "We ended up going with them to get a bit to eat. They didn't eat a lot when we were there and I know I didn't think much of it at the time. I should have paid more attention. We went to their place and had some drinks. They took us to their rooms, separately. In the morning I woke up feeling like I was burning."

"We didn't know it at the time but all three of us were bitten that night and were going through the change. The lady vampires had a butler at their mansion. He walked in and saw one of them drinking from Carlisle. He was an animal drinker, not a blood drinker. He killed all of the lady vampires and saved us three. He taught us about what we were and he showed us how he lived." Charlie said.

"We were animal drinkers from the beginning and have never strayed. About a year later we met Esme, Renee and Estelle. We told them what we were and they still loved us. We got married and soon after all of them were pregnant." Dad told us.

"When we gave birth to you kids, we had to be turned or we would have died. Your fathers turned us because they couldn't bear to lose us. I don't know how we did it, but all of us gave birth on the same day. The boys were first, then the girls. Emmett and Rosalie are the oldest; Jasper and Alice are the youngest." Mom told us.

"We noticed from the beginning that certain ones always had to be together, even to sleep well. It is how the couples are now. You would have thought the twins would stick together more but that wasn't how it was." Renee let us know.

"When you kids looked to be about a year old, Angela's Mother came to the door. She really didn't tell us a lot but she told us enough. It was not safe for all of us to be together, we decided. "Estelle finishes.

"Charlie and Renee chose to live in Italy, which is where the Volturi are. They thought that being right under the Volturi's noses, they wouldn't be noticed. The Swan's were mostly right but have had a few problems." My Mother says.

"The Cullen's decided to move to Japan, mostly because it was somewhere they thought that the Volturi wouldn't think to look. They haven't had a lot of problems here either." Estelle says.

"The Hale's had the best idea, I believe, though. Since Don can teleport, they thought they could get this house ready without anyone knowing. They would just have to find the right place to move to. They decided on Antarctica. It was very cold, but everyone could handle that, and it was isolated. They could teleport without anyone noticing they were gone." Renee states.

"Don, Estelle and Angela are the reason this house is finished, furnished and invisible right now." My Dad finishes.

All of us listening to the story were thinking the same thing. Wow, What a story! I guess we had gotten enough answers for the moment. I had to admit, they had been pretty truthful to us.

"I agree." Jacob says. I just realize I had said that out loud. Oh well, no biggie.

Billy looks at my Dad and says, "I guess we should be heading back to the rez for the night. We should exchange numbers and set the kids up in school tomorrow." They exchanged numbers and we say our goodbyes.

I was not expecting this day to pan out like this at all. I was worried but I felt like we were safe at the same time. I wonder what our future held and I couldn't wait to find out.

* * *

**A/N: I'm going to stick to mostly Edward, Bella or Carlisle's POV for the most part. If there is a POV you would like other than that, let me know. I will see what I can do. : ) I hope you enjoyed. As always, let me know what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's Chapter 12, enjoy! Thanks to all who have reviewed, favorited and alerted my story; it means a lot to me. Also, thank you to all who have patiently waited for this chapter and future chapters. I'm really trying to write more on this story as of now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, Stephenie Meyer does.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**EPOV**

Billy and the wolves had just left. The Moms were making supper for us kids. The Dads had gone out hunting and the Moms were going after they came back. They thought that the adults needed to keep their strength up, just in case. The rest of us went to our wing and decided to go to our separate rooms. Bella & I looked at each other. We both desperately needed to relax; I wasn't sure how easy that would be for us. All of this was a lot to take in.

"Why don't I start up a bath for you while you find something to wear? I'll take one after you get done." I tell her.

"Okay, that sounds like a good idea. Thank You, I appreciate it." She replies. I got her bathwater started and left the room. She went past me into the bathroom, while I got a book from the shelf and settled on the bed.

I was actually able to get into the story more than I thought I would be able to. I was startled when I felt something on my shoulder. I look up and saw that Bella's hand was on it. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm done and I have started you a bath." She says quietly.

"Thank you." I say, just as quietly. I sit my book down and go find some clothes.

While I was taking my bath, I was trying to take in all that I had learned today. I just didn't know what to think. How was I supposed to feel about all of this? I just wasn't sure. What I couldn't figure out was how the wolves were involved. I felt like that was the missing link to our puzzle. It would drive me crazy until I found out.

I get out of the bath and finish up in the bathroom. As I open the door to the bathroom to come out, there is a knock at the door. Bella & I both look at the door and then at each other. We walk to the door together and I open it.

My Mom is on the other side and is smiling at us. "Dinner is ready kids. Why don't you two come eat?"

Bella & I agree that we will. We follow Mom to the main dining room and sit down at the table.

It is a quiet meal for all of us. The adults don't seem to have much to say, they feel that all was already said. The younger generation of us just seems to have confusing thoughts in our heads.

After dinner, the girls offer to do the dishes, since the Moms will have to go hunting soon. They agree and we boys head to the wing that is ours. All is quiet until the three of us are in our living room.

Jasper looks at me and says, "What do you think of all of this? What is everyone else thinking?"

"I would like to know also." Emmett says quietly.

Emmett must be worried if he is quiet. We all sit down in chairs as we start talking.

"The parents seem to think all has already been said. The kids are just confused and worried. It seems like there are many questions that there are no answers to in this. I want to know how the wolves are connected. I feel like that is the missing link to the puzzle that we have here." I reply to them both.

"I don't think our parents would tell us, even if we begged." Emmett told us with a sad look.

Emmett seemed to be taking the way the parents were acting hard. I know I felt like they didn't trust us or something similar to that. It hurts when you realize your parents don't completely trust you. I told Emmett and Jasper as much. They both were quiet for a few minutes.

"Well…." Jasper starts, "if confusion and worry is the main thing for us here, maybe we should try to figure out what we do know. I feel like I have been on information overload the past few days. Maybe if we break it up, we can figure at least part of this mystery out."

Emmett and I look at each other and I realize that we both agree with Jasper. Neither of us had to say a word, we just knew. Jasper realized this right after we did.

"Okay," I start, "probably the most important key to it would be that the Volturi don't want us all together. The question would be, why is that?"

"Maybe we are more powerful than we realize?" Emmett ponders.

"But…," Jasper interjects, "is that really enough to cause all of this commotion?"

"Maybe all of us together makes us more powerful." I say. "But, we can have mind conversations; we don't really need to be together. That can't be the key."

"Why don't we go to the next thing and we can think more on this one later." Emmett suggests.

We agree and try to figure out what key part is next.

"They don't seem to be as worried when we are apart but the Swan's do seem to be having more problems than the other two families." Jasper states.

"That could be because they actually live in Volterra though." I ponder.

"I just thought about something guys." Emmett tells us. "When the Volturi caught up to Bella and me in the woods….we realized that Renata was a shield. We've been around them all the time when we were invisible. Why would all the sudden Renata show that she is a shield? Bella would know if she used her shield. She _would_ know! They were deliberately hiding Renata's power!" Emmett figures out.

"But why?" I ask, frustrated.

"That is a good question," Jasper dryly states , "unfortunately, I don't have the answer to it."

"They don't seem to be worried about our parents, just us. I wonder what would make us so different from our parents, we have all the same powers," Emmett says.

"Wait a minute!" I tell them.

"What?" They say in unison.

"We are hybrids and so are the wolves, just a different kind. We are vampire and human. They are wolf and human. Billy said that the Volturi were both of our enemies, that we were the wolves allies." I state.

"Maybe because we are both hybrids?" Jasper wonders.

"I bet that is part of the answer." Emmett says, seeming very certain of this.

At that moment, the girls walked in. The girls looked at us and we looked at them. I knew from Emmett and Jasper's thoughts that they weren't sure if we should start talking about it with the girls. We didn't want them freaking out.

"Everyone want to watch a movie?" Emmett asks us all.

Alice has never been one to beat around the bush and she didn't disappoint today. "Why did you guys stop talking once we came in?" She asks us.

All three of our thoughts were in a panic. What were we supposed to answer? What if we told them the truth and they got really upset? I was new to this mate thing and I wasn't prepared for this.

I looked up and saw Alice looking at me. She has the biggest grin on her face.

"I saw Mom's vision boys, the gig is up. We won't freak out, promise." She tells us, gleefully.

"Why the smile, Sis?" I ask her.

"The Mom's thought it was hilarious that you three were freaking out." She tells us.

I feel my cheeks get red and can hear from the guys thoughts that they are embarrassed also. I can hear Bella's thoughts all of the sudden. She's thinking what the other girls are, how cute all of us are when we blush. This is so embarrassing.

All I want to do now is go to my room and hide. I can't hide though because it is Bella's room too. There isn't any hiding from one's mate.

"How about we watch something really stupidly funny. It has been such a serious day, I think we need it." Rosalie says, out of the blue.

A distraction from the situation, finally! "That sounds like a great idea." I tell her, with a grin on my face.

"Glad to get off of the subject matter, adorable?" Bella asks me in her mind.

"Yes, very." I answer out loud. Which gets me confused looks from everyone, except Bella, of course. I get a grin from her.

"Ohh, it's a mate thing." Alice says with a smirk. "How cute."

I wasn't embarrassed now though. Bella thought I was adorable. I didn't know whether to be thrilled or upset. Babies were adorable, not mates. I could take it another way, which was why I was leaning towards thrilled, she thought I was cute. Yeah, I would definitely take it that way, I think to myself with a smile.

"How about _Despicable Me_? It's right there on top of the tv and I heard it's funny." Alice asks.

We all agree and watch the whole thing. All I could think of at first was that this was a little kids movie, shouldn't we be more grown-up? But at the same time I felt like we needed something like this right now. Seriousness could come later for all of us and probably would.

At the end of the movie I look at Bella, who is sitting next to me, and see her head on the side of the love seat. She is asleep and I see what she means by adorable now.

I open the door to our room up and then I gently pick my mate up. I carry her to our bedroom and put her to bed. I close our door and slip into bed. And to think, I thought yesterday was full of surprises. Today had quite a few itself.

* * *

**A/N: As I'm finishing this chapter I don't know if I will be able to get it up anytime soon. Even if I don't get to post it soon I will still be writing more. I might even be able to post more than one chapter at a time. Both of my stories will have new chapters up when I do post. All of The End of the World as We Know It is revised. I did most of it in one day and I hope it is a bit smoother and more cleaned up than before. I have a new story that I am going to start posting soon, maybe even when I post the others. I also have another few in the works that aren't quite ready yet. Be on the lookout for them all. Please let me know what you think in reviews. I may not get to reply real soon to them but I will always reply if you have an account.**


End file.
